


we'll go along, and never speak of this again

by apricae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, post-ROTS, tbh I could have tagged major character death bc that's essentially what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/pseuds/apricae
Summary: "Have the protocol droid's mind wiped."Six words and six minutes that tear apart everything astromech droid Artoo-Deetoo has ever known.
Relationships: C-3PO & R2-D2, C-3PO/R2-D2
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	we'll go along, and never speak of this again

They take him away at 08:32 Coruscant standard time. Gleaming gold vanishes down a bright-white corridor aboard the Tantine IV, and Artoo-Deetoo, astromech droid, is alone to count minutes and burn into his memory banks the exact tones of Threepio’s single, quiet, _“goodbye.”_

Maybe he knew what was about to happen, but Artoo thinks more likely he didn’t bother to take in the whole truth of the senator’s words, didn’t bother to break his own proverbial heart the way Artoo’s is coming apart in pieces. 

Good. He’d be so _afraid_ if he knew. Afraid and alone. This time, Artoo isn’t there to make him forget about being afraid.

08:36. A familiar shuffling gait down the hall. Artoo allows hope to trickle back into his circuits. Maybe, just maybe… What if it was not a full wipe. That would take more time, surely. Surely. Oh, please. Anything at all, any spark of recognition. He’d take anything.

 _HOW ARE YOU FEELING?_

“I beg your pardon?” 

Something halts deep within Artoo.

_SAY SOMETHING. SAY SOMETHING._

“How rude! I’ll be,” the gleaming protocol droid huffs, tipping his chin up in the infuriatingly endearing way Artoo loves to make fun of. It’s achingly familiar, and yet it comes from a complete stranger who just happens to be wearing Threepio’s body and voice and mannerism.

“You could at least introduce yourself first. I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations.”

08:38 Coruscant standard time. It took four minutes to tear away every memory in See-Threepio’s brain. It took six minutes to break Artoo-Deetoo’s nonexistent droid heart. 

He pleads.

_SAY YOU REMEMBER ME. SAY YOU KNOW WHO I AM._

“And why should I? You’re making no sense at all.”

_SAY YOU KNOW ME. SAY YOU KNOW ME. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE._

“Have you got a fault?” The protocol droid draws himself up, disturbed and taken aback by the electronic scream that builds in volume. He continues speaking over it. 

“I should report you to the crew, is what I should. You’re not wired right.”

_PLEASE. SAY YOU KNOW ME. I KNOW YOU. SAY YOU KNOW ME._

_I LOVE YOU._

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’ve never even met before!” 

The protocol droid turns away, golden gleam and familiar voice vanishing down a hallway, muttering on about faulty astromechs and the utter lack of manners, as haughty and fussy and beautiful as ever. 

08:40 Coruscant standard time. Artoo-Deetoo is alone.


End file.
